


Happy New Year!

by CRYPT1D5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is autistic, M/M, New Years, Reflection, and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYPT1D5/pseuds/CRYPT1D5
Summary: Its New Years, and Dark thinks about some stuff
Relationships: Marvin the magician & Antisepticeye, Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Kudos: 24





	Happy New Year!

**_"5….4...3...2...1!! Happy New Year!!!"_ **

The Egos cheered as the clock hit 12:00 AM, signaling that it was now January 1st, 2020. Some of the Egos were emotional, while others were chugging alcohol, and then there was Dark, whose eyes were still trained on the T.V.

It had been a very...Interesting year for Dark. He, as before, had to keep control of Ego Manor, but he had formed some type of...friendship, with Mark. Not friendship, Dark grimaced, but they had decided to work together, and Mark had invited the Demon to play himself in A Heist With Markiplier, to which Dark couldn't refuse, even though he knew that Mark only offered just so that he and his crew didn't have to waste time adding effects.

And even then, Dark had to get used to the three new Egos; Captain Magnum, Yancy, and Illinois. It was startling every now and again to try and get used to Captain's height, but he wouldn't let it show.

Later into 2019, Dark had told the Iplier Egos, save for Wilford (They've been dating for decades, he already knew), that he was autistic. It was something he wanted to admit for a while, but never really had the chance to. After a comforting talk with Wilford, who was very understanding and optimistic, Dark had called in a meeting with all the Iplier Egos. And that's when he had told them.

They had all took it surprisingly well. Nobody said anything negative, and Dark couldn't really tell if that was because they actually didn't care, or if it was because they were scared to voice their opinions. Dark didn't care either way.

2019 also was the year Eric had started warming up to Dark, which, even if he wouldn't say, was a  _ big _ deal for him. Slowly but surely, Eric was starting to come out of shell, and Dark doted on when the Demon had rambled to Wilford about it, excited that Eric was starting to like him.

A hand grabbing Dark's arm threw him out of his thoughts.

" **_Dark_ ** _! How've you been, fucker _ ?" Dark turned around to see Anti, grinning sharply at him.

2019 was also the year that Anti had promised to stop fucking with Dark. Sure, an occasional prank or two, but nothing harmful. Dark had appreciated that, and had decided to stop berating the Glitch whenever he had a chance to.

Dark chuckled "I've been..fine, Anti. Thanks for checking up on me."

Anti laughed, his form starting to glitch a bit. Dark raised an eyebrow. He had remembered Dr.Schneeplestein lecturing him that, if Anti ever started to glitch uncontrollably, to get him somewhere safe. Dark wished he cared enough back then to remember the reason why, but he saw Marvin walking past, a red solo cup in his hand, and he spoke urgently.

" _ Marvin _ ?" The man in question turn around, and his expression turned worried quick.

"Oh my  _ stars _ ," Marvin gasped "What the hell happened?" Dark looked back at Anti, and his eyes widened.

Anti didn't have a solid form anymore. Well, he  _ did _ , but it was so glitchy and static-y, and he himself seemed to be freaking out about the whole ordeal.

"I don't know. He seemed fine when he came up to me, I-" Marvin shook his head, placing a gentle hand on Anti's shoulder, which seemed to ground him a little.

"It's not your fault, Anti just...he kinda, just… _ breaks down _ when there's a lot going on." The magician pulled his glitching friend into him, Anti groaning, his head laying on Marvin's shoulder.

"I'm gonna take him home, and hopefully he can sleep and calm down."

Dark waved goodbye to the Irishmen, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked around the room, a grin forming. 

_ This _ was his family. 

_**Happy New Year, indeed.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!!! Its now 2020, and im gonna make it a habit to write more and post more on here.


End file.
